1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a food storage device and methods for manufacturing the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enhancing space utilization efficiency and for lowering manufacturing costs by reducing steps of a duct assembly process.
2. Background
A refrigerator/freezer is a globally-used food storage device. A refrigerator normally includes a freezing chamber and a cooling chamber. Typically, the cooling chamber is maintained at a temperature of approximately 3˜4° C. to keep food and vegetables fresh for a considerably long time. The freezing compartment is maintained at a temperature below 0° C. to keep meat or food in a frozen state.
In a refrigerator, an evaporator together with a compressor, a condenser, and an expansion valve are used to generate cool air. The cold air is then blown into each storage room to keep an inner space of the storage rooms at specific temperatures. Ducts are provided to guide the cold air generated from the evaporator into the storage rooms.
However, an assembly process for configuring the ducts can get complicated. Also, the space for storing food within the storage rooms is decreased by the volume of the ducts.